Without You
by Loves to Read
Summary: After 4 years of waiting for Harry to come home from defeating Voldermort, Ginny realises she has to move on.


If I get a good response, I might carry on with this story, but for now it's a one-shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from plot.

Summary: After 4 years of waiting for Harry to come home from defeating Voldermort, Ginny realises she has to move on.

A/N: I was listening to my Busted album for the first time in about ½ a year and I came across this song. I was halfway through writing down ideas for a H/G story when this came to me. This kind of story is very unusual for me as I normally hate angst fics (I'm an emotional person :D) but this plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go :)

**_----------------------------------------_**

_Nobody's there when you get home  
You're renting movies on your own  
My photo's on your bedroom wall  
You sit there waiting for my call_

_And I know I leave you on your own  
And I need you to be strong when I'm walking away  
And I, I hate to say goodbye  
It gets harder every time  
What I feel,  you feel inside_

_When the day turns into night  
  
_

_Another tired afternoon  
Another dusty motel room  
I hate the fact that your not here  
but now I'm counting down the days till I  get there  
  
And I know I leave you on your own  
And I need you to be strong when I'm walking away  
And I, I  hate to say goodbye  
It gets harder every time  
What I feel, you feel inside _

_When the day turns into night…_

**_----------------------------------------_**

Every night, after much tossing and turning, she would fall asleep and dream of him standing there in front of her, nervously tweaking his glasses and smiling; even that was enough to make her weak at the knees. He would gaze into her eyes with his bright green ones and slowly walk towards her and hold her in his arms, kissing her forehead and holding her as if she would break. He would stroke her cheeks with his thumb, wiping away her tears and whisper softly in her ear, "I'll be back; I promise," just as he had 4 years ago as she remembered him.

This was when she was most happy; the only problem was that she would always wake up to reality - a reality where he had gone at the end of his 7th year at Hogwarts and taken her heart with him. Now here she was, 21 years old and working as a trainee Healer on the Spell Damage Floor of St. Mungo's.

People had told her all the time to never give up and to keep believing he was still out there alive. Then after 2 years they had gone back on their word and started trying to convince her to move on. Her mother always told her she was only 21; she shouldn't waste her life away and that he would want her to be happy. But this didn't stop her praying and wishing he could come back. She would still gaze at the stars at night wondering where he was out there.

Once she had written a letter to him and sent Pig out to find him. However, he had come back 2 weeks later very tired and hungry with the letter still attached to his leg. But she still believed he was alive somewhere.

No one really knew what happened at the end of the Second War, apart from that Voldermort had been defeated and he was well and truly gone. All the deatheaters had fled, but slowly over the years, Aurors had rounded them up and the truth had been forced out of them with Veritaserum. They knew nothing of Harry.

It was on one particular day which would change the way she felt forever, that Ginny Weasley stumbled down the stairs to the smell of fried eggs and sausages. Running through her head were confused thoughts about the world outside reality that only existed in her mind. Familiar images of Harry standing in front of her flitted through her head, his broom slung over his shoulder and his face shining from just playing Quidditch in the paddock. Only this time, instead of reaching forward and embracing her, he frowned and turned around, waling in the opposite direction.

"Harry?"

"Move on, Ginny. I'm not coming back." Suddenly he had disappeared and she had fallen to her knees, tears flowing freely down her face; they wouldn't stop. She had woken up drenched in cold sweat only to try and bite back the sobs threatening to escape.

"Ginny?" She looked up to see her mother's concerned face. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I…I'm fine. I must still be half asleep." She replied

"Well get some food down you and see if that helps. Besides, you've been looking like a skeleton lately!"

Ginny forced a smile and began prodding at her eggs.

"You should start looking for a house in the newspaper if you're thinking of moving out." said Mrs Weasley. Ginny reached for the face down paper sitting on the kitchen table but Mrs Weasley beat her to it.

"I'll start looking; you keep eating!"  

Ginny turned back and attempted to eat. Her mother was right; she had been looking rather boney lately. Maybe Harry was getting the better of her; thinking about him and hoping all the time was slowly making her ill. She pushed that thought aside and looked up.

"Any luck yet, Mum?"

"Well there's a ni-"

"MOLLY?!" They both glanced over to where the voice of Mr Weasley was echoing from. Mrs Weasley hurried off to the fireplace in the living room to see what was so urgent.

Ginny glanced back down and noticed the newspaper lying abandoned on the kitchen table right in front of her. She reached over and found it still on the page her mother had been looking at. After a quick flick over what was available, she sighed realising it was all pointless. She folded it back to the front page and put it down. The trouble was time had frozen.

'**HARRY POTTER COMFIRMED DEAD**'

Her body went ice cold and she was unaware of her fork clattering down loudly on her plate or that her mother came bustling back in muttering.

"Honestly, that man is so forget-" Mrs Weasley snatched the paper out of Ginny's hands but she had already seen enough.

"Ginny…what…what you have to understand is…is that-"

"Is it true?" she whispered. Mrs Weasley sat down and took her daughters hands in her own.

"They found another deatheater last night. After he had taken the Veritaserum, he confirmed everything."

Ginny sat as still as a rock letting her mothers words wash over her like water. The print of the newspaper was still bold in her mind, glaring and mocking her. All of a sudden she couldn't think properly. Her head felt dizzy and her eyes blurred. She quickly stood up, only to fall to the floor. She sighed and let the darkness wash over her.

Later on she remembered waking up in her mother's arms, seeing all of her family and letting all the held back tears finally free. She remembered walking back up to her room and pulling out a shoebox hidden at the back of her wardrobe. Then she walked up to her bedside cabinet, picked up the photo frame and gazed into those sparkling green eyes, the faded scar slashed across his forehead, the messy jet black hair that refused to lie neat and that smile. The smile that made her melt every time she saw it, but made her heart break at the same time.

She took in every last detail, every last freckle, every last crinkle on his face as he grinned back at her before placing it face down into the shoebox and positioning the lid back on tightly. After making sure it was well hidden again, she shut the wardrobe door and walked over to the window. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool night air blow onto her face and tease the stray strands of hair that had come out of her bun.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at the stars glittering away, embedded in the dark velvet blue sky, and sighed. The words her mother had said earlier tugged at her memory.

"Are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Now that sentence seemed more literal than ever.

As threatening knives prickled her eyes, she noticed there was one less star in the sky that tonight.

"Well Harry, I'm finally moving on…"

**_-----------------------------------------_**

Like I said, I will carry on if I get a good response. I would like to carry on because I have a big plot bunny approaching me and it's too angsty (is that even a real word?!) for my liking left on it's own at the moment.

So make sure to review – likes/dislikes/flames whatever – I NEED OTHER PEOPLE'S OPINIONS!!!

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
